


Came Here To Forget

by Sassyraydorgirl62



Category: Hannibal (TV), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6555745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassyraydorgirl62/pseuds/Sassyraydorgirl62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never forget that the most powerful force on earth is love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Came Here To Forget

Came Here To Forget  
#Madancy  
Chapter 1  
…  
It had been the longest day either men had experienced in a long time, nothing seemed to have gone right from the word go. The lighting was off, the shots weren’t right; the set was falling down around them, bit by bit. Bryan had been in a foul mood all day, ever since they had been told about the cancellation of their show. Hugh glanced over at Mads who didn’t even seem interested in any of the problems going on around him today, normally the older man would be the first one trying to lighten everybody’s spirits but today…today something seemed off with him.  
“Okay people, I think it might be best to just give up the ghost today...I don’t think we’re gonna get any further forward tonight…get off home.” Bryan bellowed over the set.  
Hugh had never seen people exit a room as fast as the people around him. Mads was sitting on the chair by the desk on the set of his office, Hugh through the scrip on the table as he walked over to him, a smile on his face.  
“Hey…didn’t you hear Bryan…we’re done for the day.”  
“Mmmm, oh sorry.”  
Hugh leaned against the desk watching him closely, worry etched on his face.  
“Mads…you okay?”  
“Yeah fine…you know me.”  
“I do…we’ve known each other a long time. There for I know when you’re talking shit.”  
“Hugh I…”  
“What’s up?”  
“Hanne…she left me.” He whispered.  
Hugh knew no one else was around but still scanned the room just to make sure that nobody had heard him. Hugh stood up straight, coming around to the other side of Mads, placing a warm hand on his shoulder.  
“Come on…you need a drink?”  
Mads allowed himself to be ushered away from the set, getting in to Hugh’s car as they drove off.  
…  
Mads didn’t pay much attention as Hugh drove along the quiet roads, it was nearly 1am when he pulled in and walked closely to Mads as the older man followed him.  
“We’re not going to a bar?” Mads asked.  
“The last place you need to be at is a bar where the public can hear you vent; I figured my hotel room would be better.”  
Mads followed him in to his room as he unlocked the door, walking ahead and throwing himself down on the sofa, his head falling back as he closed his eyes tightly. Hugh went to the mini bar and brought back two bottles of beer and handed one to Mads, who took it gratefully.  
“Thanks.”  
Hugh sat down beside him, taking a long gulp of his beer before sitting it down on the table in front of them.  
“So what happened…why has she walked out?”  
“Oh you know…”  
“No I don’t, that’s why I’m asking…hey come on, this is me you’re talking too. You can tell me anything, you know that.”  
“Things haven’t been right between us for a while now…I’m away so much and…well you get it.”  
“Claire and I divorced because, we fell out of love…okay yeah this job I guess had a little something to do with it.”  
“At least you parted…what’s the word.”  
“Amicably.”   
“That’s it…she’s threatening to take the kids away from me, stop me seeing them.”  
“Hey she can’t do that.”  
“She’s their mother; god knows she’s been there for them more than me.”  
“Viola will be eighteen soon, then it will be her decision whether she wants to see you or not, and I’m sure she will…you’re her father.”  
“I can’t lose my children Hugh, they mean everything to me.”  
“She won’t do that, Hanne knows you’re a good father…she wouldn’t put you through that, right now she’s angry…just give her a little bit of time.”  
“This job has a way of ruining your personal life doesn’t it?”  
“Only if you let it.”  
“I’m not good on my own.”  
“You’re not on your own, you have me.” He smiled.  
Mads laughed before taking a few long gulps of beer.  
“Whoa, take it easy buddy…you haven’t eaten much today…we don’t want you drunk.”  
“I think that’s what I need tonight.”  
Hugh watched as Mads got up and took another couple of bottles from the mini bar as well as two small bottles of whiskey.  
…  
Room service ended at ten so Hugh ordered a large pizza and asked for them to deliver to the room, as the night wore on Mads had drank most of the contents of the mini bar. Hugh passed him the last slice of Pizza as the pair sat side by side on the floor against the bed.  
“Here, eat the last piece.” Hugh ordered.  
“No, you have it.”  
“Eat it, that’s not a request.”  
Mads gave him an odd look before taking the pizza and eating it as he finished off the bottle of beer by his side.  
“I’m sorry.” He spoke.  
“You’ve got nothing to apologise for.”  
“I ruined your night…I’m sure you had something more interesting to do with your free time tonight.”  
“Not really and besides…you needed me.”  
“I don’t know what I’d do without you…you’re a good friend Hugh.”  
Hugh shoved the pizza box to the side before turning back to Mads, seeing a sad look on his face. Without thinking, he took hold of Mads hand and gave a gentle squeeze.  
“You’ll be alright…I promise. I’ll be here to help you, if you want me too.”  
Mads turned the hold on Will’s hand before smiling at him, leaning in and kissing Hugh, causing a small gasp from the younger mans lips.  
“Whoa…Mads, what are you doing?” He asked, suddenly pulling back.  
“I…god I’m sorry I…I should go.”  
Hugh sat stunned as Mads quickly got up, grabbing his jacket from the sofa as he made his way to the door, a little unsteady on his feet. Hugh suddenly snapped back to the present, getting to his feet and rushing after Mads. His hand was on the door handle ready to open it when Hugh came up behind him, covering his hand with his own, stopping him.  
“Mads don’t…don’t leave, you’re in no fit state.”  
“I can’t…I shouldn’t have…I’m so sorry Hugh I…”  
“Hey come on, its okay.” He said softly, turning the older man around to face him.  
…  
Hugh stood in front of him, seeing the pain in his eyes…how much he was hurting at the thought of his children…his marriage. The man clearly wanted to fall apart there and then. Hugh decided to stop thinking and just do the one thing he’d wanted to do since the very first day he’d met the dynamic Mads Mikkelsen. Hugh took hold of the side of Mads face, before he pulled him down towards him, covering his lips in a fierce kiss.  
“This is probably the wrong thing to do and I know we’ll probably regret this in the morning but right now…I don’t care.” Hugh said.  
Hugh took hold of Mads hand, leading him back through to the bedroom, he couldn’t deny he was nervous but Mads, even in his drunk state sensed this and took control of the situation, carefully removing Hugh’s clothing before his own, and pushing Hugh on to the bed.  
“You are sure about this…I don’t want you too…”  
“Mads…shut and get in here.”  
…  
Hugh woke up the next morning, pulled close to Mads who had his arm over his waist securely. He turned his head to see the older man’s eyes open, studying him closely.  
“goedemorgen.”  
“What does that mean?”  
“Good morning.” He smiled.  
“Oh, erm…morning.”  
“Thank you…for last night. I know you only did it out of kindness but I…”  
Hugh quickly turned over in Mads arms, his lips pressed to Mads as he wrapped his arm around him, pulling him close to him.  
“Ssssh, I didn’t do it just to make you feel better…I did it because…this is something I’ve wanted for a long time, I just never had the guts to do anything about it.”  
“How long…”  
“About 10 years, seeing you in your get up on the set of King Arthur does stuff to a guy.”  
“Is that so?” He smiled.  
“You have no idea how happy I was when I was offered this part, knowing I’d be working along side you again.”  
“Why didn’t you ever tell me?”  
“You were married, happily back then. I wouldn’t have ruined that for you. Now that things are different…I know you’re still upset about Hanne and I wouldn’t dream of moving this forward right now but…in time, when you’ve healed and you’ve got your kids sorted out…just know I’ll be here…waiting for you.”  
“I don’t want to wait Hugh, I think I’m going to need you with me.”  
“Are you sure?” I don’t mind waiting.”  
“I think we’ve possibly waited long enough.”  
Mads leaned in and kissed the younger man, safe in the knowledge that he wasn’t alone in this.  
…  
-Fin


End file.
